


Swip Swap

by Luckybug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith and Lance are the main focus, Langst, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), POV Multiple, Pidge is too smart to be fooled, Protective Keith (Voltron), Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and vines, but i love Allura and Romelle so :), i reference alot of memes, klance, klangst, lesbian romelle, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Twins Allura and Lance grew up in a very traditional family which wouldn't be an issue if it weren't for the fact that both of them are bisexual. Now, in order to keep Keith and Romelle around, a little swip swap of relationships will be necessary.The group must now act as if Keith and Allura, and Lance and Romelle are together in the eyes of their peers and parents.Hilarity and Angst ensues.(Rating may up as chapters progress. I'm not sure as of right now)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited for this! I haven't been this inspired to work on a piece in a long time!   
> This chapter is more of a prologue to get you introduced to the characters and plot idea, longer chapters and what not will start with the next one!

Lance felt trapped. Not only in a literal sense but also in a metaphorical one. At the beginning of the summer he wouldn’t have said that, no, he had limits sure, but he wouldn’t necessarily have said he felt trapped, that was until he met Keith. Keith who stared at him like he had personally hung the stars. The boy he wished he could show off and share with the world. But as of right now, the only people Lance could even think of telling would be Allura and Romelle. Small world.

Allura and Romelle were in the same situation so Lance could sympathize and trust them and he supposed that’s where this whole idea had come from. The idea was crazy, he knew that. It was risky and dumb but if it meant he’d get to see his idiot boyfriend more often than it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the twinkle in Keiths eyes as the four of them pushed open the gas station doors, their laughter echoing against the dark moonlit asphalt.

“D-did you see the way he was looking at you?” Romelle laughed, giving Alluras shoulder a shove nearly causing her to drop several boxes of candy.

Lance spared a glance at his sister, another wave of laughter spilling from his gut as he looked at the faux expression of embarrassment on her face.

“Well excuse me if I prefer my donuts from the back of the container! I don’t know how many people have touched the ones in the front!” she laughs as Keith unlocked the door to Lances car, holding a bag of drinks in the other.

“Well now one more person has touched them because of you!”

“Well how was I supposed to know the handle would break and crush the other donuts in the front!”

Lance dropped his face into keiths neck as he leaned against their car, too blissed out to care about the stares they were receiving from the people pumping gas. Keiths soft laughter was rumbling in his chest and Lance loved the way it sounded up close. Lance and Romelle on the other hand would have been rolling on the floor, if it hadn’t been covered in old black gum spots.

“Oh ha ha, I’m sure they’ll all be fine!” Allura laughs. “It’s like 11 they’re gonna throw all of those away anyway!”

“it’s 9, and Man that’s such a waste of good donuts.” Keith snickers wrapping the arm with the car keys around lance and giving him a squeeze. Lance let out a sigh attempting to catch his breath sneaking a glance at Romelle who had placed her bags in the backseat and was hugging Allura tightly, apologizing through her laughter.

 Lance grinned up at Keith who looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What do _you_ want?” He teases and Lance rolled his eyes.

“What? I can’t admire my boyfriend?” He teases.

Keith groans, but there's a smile on his face as he pushes Lance off of him and opens the car door. The three others piled in as the laughter died down.

“So…you guys think this will really work?” Romelle asks, head resting on Alluras shoulder in the back.

“It has too, our parents know the four of us have been hanging out all Summer so of course they’ll believe it.” Allura supplies giving Romelle a squeeze.

“Yeah, and that means you’ll get to come over more often, spend the night more often, come on family trips.” Lance supplies wiggling his eyebrows and looking at Romelle over his shoulder, his left hand clasped tightly in Keiths right.

“It’ll work.” Keith grins. “I don’t think we should tell anyone else though, so to Hunk Pidge shiro matt and everyone else, Alluras my girlfriend and Romelle is Lances. It’ll be more believable if everyone thinks it.”  
“God, I can’t wait for you guys to get to come on our family trips. Our parents are so annoying.” Lance whines and Keith snickers squeezing his hand.

“We’re not paying for your friends to come with us, this is a family trip.” Allura speaks, attempting to imitate their fathers voice.

“I don’t really know how convincing I can be. I mean, there’s no way I could ever be in love with Lance.” Romelle says, giving a shiver.

Lance’s jaw drops open and he turns back to her. “Excuse me, I am a gem to be around, tell her Keith.” Silence rings in the car and Lance gasps starting to slap Keith. “Tell her keith!” He demands.

“Lance is a gem to be around.” He laughs, fighting Lances hands away as he pulls into the drive in.

 They had decided on coming to a drive in movie because it was private enough and no one under the age of 50 really came here, so there was no need to worry about being caught. The four had been in a secret relation for almost four months now, Allura and Romelle having gotten together the last few months of Junior year, and Lance and Keith had instantly hit it off over the summer when Keith had moved to town and had begun dating only a month after.

Lance hopped out first grabbing the bags and climbing into the bed of his beat up blue truck, flopping into the pillows and blankets. Keith snickers getting in after him as Allura helped Romelle climb in, due to her dress. The four sat in silence simply enjoying the peacefulness of the drive in, only about five other cars were there spread out amongst the large area, the audio of the movie drifting out of the open truck-bed window, through the speakers of Lances truck.

Lance scooted closer, tucking his head under Keiths chin feeding him twizzlers with his eyes still trained on the movie.

“So tomorrow is the day we tell them huh?” Romelle asks, playing with Alluras fingers.

“Yes, we already told them that you guys were joining us for dinner.” Her girlfriend answers, placing a soft kiss on the blondes head and Lance couldn’t help the wave of anxiety that rolled through his body like a wave crashing onto the beach.

Tomorrow would be the day that everything changed. Tomorrow would be the day that allowed Keith and Lance to take their next step. Allura had actually been the one to suggest the plan but Lance had really liked the idea.

If they faked their relationship this meant that the two could come over more often, they could bring them on road trips and sure they wouldn’t be allowed to act all coupley in front of their parents but god at least they’d be allowed to go.

“Don’t think too hard there sharpshooter, you’ll hurt yourself.”

The nickname sent butterflies soaring through Lances chest. They had ever since Keith and Lance had met at the towns annual summer festival. Keith had approached Lance at one of the shooting games, gaining his attention by whistling and immediately following it up with a compliment on his aim. Lance had became sharpshooter that day and keith, unfortunately, had become Mullet.

Hey, it wasn’t Lance’s fault that Keiths mullet was the first thing that had caught his eye.

“Shut up you asshole.” Lance laughs, smacking him on the face with the twizzler.

Keith ignored the jibe and bit the twizzler wiggling his eyebrows at Lance before tightening his grip and continuing to watch the old black and white movie.

Lance found these movies to be quite boring but it gave him ample cuddle time and Keith seemed to enjoy them so he didn’t mind this being their normal date place. It was nice to be able to just be themselves. This town was small, and word got around fast and not only was it small but oh gosh was it traditional. Lance didn’t know what would happen if word got out that lance and Allura were the towns cursed homosexuals. Lance snickered at his thought earning him a strange look from Keith but he simply winked at him and went back to munching on his m&ms. 

So in order to do normal date things like go minigolfing or go bowling or even go to the zoo, people would have to think the relationships were ‘normal’ and the idea was sickening to Lance but he knew he wouldn’t always be living here, so why bother making a big fuss when it wouldn’t be forever.

This drive in was their solace though and that’s another reason Lance didn’t mind it, as he had mentioned, no one was ever here and even if they were it was spread out and no one could see into Lances truck bed very well anyway.

He wrapped an arm around Keiths torso and closed his eyes soaking in the warm September breeze and the warmth radiating from Keith. Lance could feel Keiths hand gently tracing shaped into his side and hip and Lance couldn’t remember a time he had felt happier.

He could hear Allura and Romelles occasional whispers and giggles, accompanied with the soft sound of their kisses and Lance was happy for his sister.

He really hoped this plan worked.

“Keith?”

His boyfriend gave a non-committed hum, his eyes slowly moving from the movie down to him.

“I want a kiss.”

Keith rolled his eyes but complied with the request and gently pressed his lips to his Lances. Lance shifted slightly so he was able to deepen the kiss and gently cradle his boyfriends cheek. He pulled back after a moment, the two of them staring at each other with fond smiles.

“Things will work out Lance.” Keith whispers, his breath gently hitting lances lips. Lance sighed, Keith always had a way of reading the way he felt, and now was no exception. “Even if they don’t work out the way we planned, things will still be alright ok? Don’t stress so much, just enjoy right now.”

A piece of popcorn smacked into Lances face and he turned to glare at Allura.

“Hush your mouths we’re watching a movie.” She teases.

“You two were just over there giggling!”

Another piece of popcorn smacked into his face and he growled his gaze shifting to Romelle. “And now we’re listening so keep your mushiness to yourselves.” She giggles before Lance attacks, tickling Romelles sides causing her to screech before keith jabbed a finger into lances side with a smirk.

“Listen to the girls, pipe down we’re watching a movie.”

Romelle retreated into Alluras grip to receive some coddling from Lances attack. “Excuse me? If I remember correctly you were the one talking when they hushed us!”

Another piece of popcorn smacked into his head.

A chorus of shhh’s echoed around him and he grumbled settling back down into Keiths side. “I hate this fucking family.”

“You love us!” Allura laughs, leaning over to him and ruffling his hair.

“Yeah yeah yeah…”

All in all, Lance was excited to be able to start doing couple things, sure he’d have to pose as Romelle’s boyfriend but Keith would be standing right there with him and honestly that was enough for him for now. Keith was still his boyfriend no matter what, and he could do all he wanted with him when they were alone, but something about being able to go out in public with him caused excitement and nerves to bubble in his chest.

“I can still feel you stressing next to me.” Keith laughs. “It’s almost like I can hear the gears turning in your head, stop worrying so much.”

Lance scoffs and looks up at Keith being sure to keep his voice quiet. “I’m not stressing, I’m just thinking about finally being able to go out and do normal things together. I’m also thinking about our big Disney trip in November that I’ll be able to drag your ass on.”

“Oh boy, a three hour long car ride with you and your family, and then being stuck in a hotel room with you? Thanks I hate it.”

“Oh shut up Keith, you know you’re excited.” He smiles and Lances breath hitches at the fond smile Keith gives him. Keith doesn’t say anything after that, simply goes back to watching his show but Lance feels warmth travel through his body.

He wasn’t worried, not when he had these three next to him.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter!  
> I love Romelle so much oh lord, maybe the next chapter will be from her POV, would you guys like that? Or would you rather we stick to Lance and the klance aspect?  
> I dont mind swip swaping between romellura and klance;)   
> Drop me a comment letting me know what you want to see! I love hearing from you guys, your comments brighten my day!

“So any particular reason we’re all here today?” His mother, Theresa, asks, dropping a plate of mashed potatoes on his little sister, Veronicas, highchair table.

“Because we kind of need to come clean.” Allura starts, sitting down next to Keith who smiles at her. Lance almost snickers as the obvious fake smile Keith is wearing, god his poor gay boyfriend.

“What did the four of you do?” Their father, Samuel, asks, sitting down as well and Lance chews his lip.

“It’s not really what we did ah, more so of what we’re doing?”

Their parent’s trade looks between Allura and Lance before their mother just sighs. “Will you just spit it out rather than beating around the bush?”

“We’re dating.” Allura says, holding Keiths hand for them to see.

“And uh, we’re dating.” Lance adds, throwing an arm over Romelle’s shoulder. Lance hated this, he wanted Keith to be throwing an arm over his shoulder and tugging him into his chest. Lance watches the information process through the expressions on their faces before his mother speaks, cutting up a slice of ham.

“When did this start?”

“Uh, over the summer we just…we just wanted to wait until we were sure it was serious.” Romelle supplies, rubbing lances arm gently.

“So…It’s serious then?”

Keith nods looking at Allura before turning to Lance and giving him a smile. “Yeah, it is.” Lance could feel his heart flutter as he gives Keith a matching smile.

“Oh, well then I guess we should get to know the two of you better then yeah?” His father asks clapping a hand down on Keiths shoulder.

“How did you and Allura meet?”

“We actually met through Lance, that’s really how I met most of our friends.”

“Yeah, you and Lance seem pretty close.” Theresa smiles and Keith nods. “Yeah, you could say that.” Lance wished he was sitting next to Keith so he could kick him. He thanked god for his tan complexion which hid his blush fairly well.

“What about you Lance, how did you and Romelle meet.”

“Oh! We met in class, we were lab partners and I introduced her to Allura and then we all started hanging out and well how could you not like someone as kind and funny and absolutely stunning as Romelle.” Lance says, eyes flickering to Keith as he spoke, though he turned to Romelle and gave her a grin making her cheeks flush pink.

“Keith and I actually became close once we found out we both enjoy art.” And it was true, Allura and Keith were actually in the same art class now which gave them a good alibi, the two of them had worked together on projects so far but he had learned that it was only so he had a reason to see Lance.

Keith nods along, chewing thoughtfully as he met Lances eyes. Lance loved Keiths eyes, they always reminded him of a stormy sky, dark and powerful and Lance felt energized every time he got to look at them.

“Oh? Are the two of you in the same art class?” His mother asks, wiping Veronicas mouth.

“Yes Ma’am we are.” Lance looks to Keith, who is smiling adoringly at Allura, and Lance knows it’s silly but god he wishes it were him. He knows Keith is his, but a piece of him burns with the desperation to be able to look his parents in the eyes and tell them that Keith is his boyfriend.

But he can’t.

So he doesn’t.

“Tell us about your family Romelle, what do they do?”

Romelle smiles, wiping her mouth delicately. “My mother is a surgeon and my father stays home to take care of my little brother.” She says, and Lance glares at his parents as their noses wrinkle.

“Oh that’s funny, so you’re mother is a surgeon? That’s excellent line of work for a woman.” His father says and Lance watches Romelle tense next to him.

“Well my mother always tells us to strive for the best and wants us to never have to depend on someone else to support us.”

“I’m sure you look up to her.” Theresa smiles, elbowing her husband.

“I sure do. She’s everything I hope to be.” Lance looks at Allura and sighs. She looking at Romelle with a sympathetic smile and he knows that she’s uncomfortable.

“What about you Keith? What do you parents do?”

Keith chews his lip staring at Lances family. Lance gives him an encouraging smile and keith seems to loosen the second they meet each others eyes. Allura places a hand on his arm and Keith looks back to his father.

“My parents actually passed away two years ago, that’s one of the reasons we moved here actually. My brother and his…er, partner took me in. Shiro works at the garrison as an aeronautics professor.”

Samuel nods and knocks back his beer. “Smart Man. You thinking of following in his footsteps?”

“At first, but now I’m not too sure.”

Lance snickered quietly, he knew exactly what Keith wanted to be. His boyfriend planned to be a tattoo artist and have his own shop, he planned on going to art school and Lance couldn’t wait to be covered in his boyfriends art. 

“Lance?” Lances head whipped up at his name. He must have gotten distracted by the thought of his boyfriend sitting on his lap, tracing his skin with the needle, grinding their-

“Lance!”

“Yes? Sorry!”

“Are you ok?” Romelle asks, touching his arm and he smiles meeting the concerned gaze from Keith across from him before smiling.

“Yeah I’m alright babe.” Romelle smiles and pushes him gently. “Must’ve zoned out.”

Samuel laughs and shakes his head. “A certain blonde on your mind?” He asks, referring to Lances red cheeks. “Shut up dad. What was that Romelle?” He groans.

“As I was saying, I plan to major in veterinary medicine.” She starts, looking back to Lances mother. “I actually have been looking at some internships, though one day my hope is to have my own clinic.”

“Big dreams with this one.”

“Big plans.” Romelle corrects, and Allura grins brightly at her girlfriend.

“Anyway, mom I was wondering if Keith and Romelle could stay the night? We all wanted to study before our test tomorrow in physics. It’s really important that we pass.” Allura says, placing her fork down now that they were done. Their parents seem to mull it over for a moment.

“I suppose that’s alright, as long as there is studying actually going on.” She says helping Veronica out of her high chair.

“And obviously, Keith stays with Lance and Romelle stays with Allura.” Samuel adds, crossing his arms, eyes boring into Keith.

“Of course, yeah we wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lance says, putting his hands up.

“Well then, if your parents or er, guardians are ok with it then I am too.” His mother smiles standing up and collecting the plates. Lance and Allura give each other bright smiles before turning to their mother.

“Awesome. Thanks mommy.” Allura smiles kissing her cheek as she breezed to the garbage to scrape some plates clean.

“I can do this Mrs. McClain.” Keith says, settling next to her at the sink. She looks to Keith with a warm smile and collects Veronica into her arms.

“Thank you Keith. What a nice boy.” She smiles, winking at Allura. “I’m going to go bathe this little heathen. If any of you kids need something you know where to find me.”

Samuel pulled Blue’s collar on, the Husky leaping up excitedly and bounding to the door and soon the teens were alone in the Kitchen.

“Yes!” Romelle cheers, launching herself into Alluras arms, who spins her in a circle in the kitchen pressing their lips together. Lance coos softly at them moving next to Keith to help wash the dishes.

“That went surprisingly well.” Keith says, looking up at Lance rinsing off a dinner plate.

“Surpisingly? What? Didn’t think it would?”

“Most things you plan end in disaster.” Keith teases, chuckling when Lance hip checks him. “I’m kidding. I’m happy. I hope things continue to move this smoothly.”

Lance smiles fondly, eyes trailing over his boyfriend. Lance hadn’t meant to fall in love with Keith, but he had just made it so easy. He had asked his heart, why him? He had spent days crying into his pillow at the absolute confusion of wanting to kiss a boy, and Keith, the boy who had teased him at the fair of all people. But standing in his kitchen watching keith like this, he understood why Keith.  It would always be Keith.

Keith with his hair thrown into a messy ponytail, red hoodie pulled back to his biceps as he scrubbed at a plate. Keith with his angry scowl and furrowed eyebrows, concentrating too hard on something so simple.

Yes, he understood why Keith.

And that’s why this plan was important, he loved Keith. Not that he had told him yet, but he knew he did. It wasn’t some spectacular revelation, no. He just remembered looking at Keith one day while the four of them sat playing cards and thinking, wow. I love him. And that was that.

His boyfriend looked up and raised an eyebrow. “What? Do I have something on my face?” he asks, eyes going crossed to see his nose before meeting Lances eyes again. Lance simply grins and leans forwards to press a kiss to Keiths lips.

“No. I just think you’re cute.”

Keith rolls his eyes and goes back to washing the dishes but Lance doesn’t miss the soft pink tint of his cheeks as he does so.

“Looks like we’re in the clear for now boys.” Allura cheers, throwing her arms around keith and Lances shoulder.

“Welcome to the McClain family Kogane.” Allura teases, smirking at the flush on keiths cheeks. Allura squeaks when something wet smacks in to her face, Romelle doubling over in laughter.

“Did you throw this at me?” Allura laughs, lifting the wet rag from the floor. Romelle whistles innocently, promptly screeching and running when Allura balls it up and aims it at her head.

Lance snickers, nodding his head for Keith to follow him upstairs.

“So, you think it went well too?” Keith asks, organizing the knick knacks on Lances desk, once they were in his room with the door shut. Lance laughs and looks up at Keith from where he’s texting on his bed.

“Well, you’re standing in my room now aren’t you? You’re spending the night.” He laughs pushing himself up and hugging Keith from behind.

“I know, but I want to hear your opinion.” Keith whispers, hands covering Lances where they rest on his abdomen.

“Yes baby, I think it went well.” Lance leans forwards, pressing a soft kiss to Keiths neck. Keith sighs pulling his hands away and pressing them flat on lances desk.

“I think it’s going to work. What happened to Mr. Confident Kogane earlier?” Lance asks, lifting keiths hair and pressing another kiss to the back of his neck, grinning at the soft noise it drew out from Keith.

“No I know you’re right.” Keith turns and grabs lances cheeks, gently stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re beautiful.”

Lance smiles bashfully, looking down to avoid eye contact with Keith before looking back up to meet his gaze. “Yeah? You’re not too bad yourself.”

Keith draws in a breath releasing it with a huff of laughter. “Thanks Lance.” He pulls Lance closer, pressing his lips to his, kissing him gently. Lance tilts his head pushing closer until Keith is sitting on his desk, Lance settling in between his lips.

“I feel kind of dirty lying to them.” Keith says softly, breath fanning over Lance’s lips.

He couldn’t relate.

After years of hearing how gay men and women were disgusting and were going to hell. After hearing how happy his Parents were that Lance and Allura were ‘normal’ and weren’t following the crowd into this movement and acceptance of sin. After spending the first month of his and Keiths relationship hating himself and hating what he was doing, well, he just couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Really? I don’t.” lance smirks, dropping his eyebrows in the way he knows drives Keith mad. “I kind of like it Kogane. Sneaking around with you, wondering what we can do and how fast we can do it before we’re caught. It feels dangerous and exhilarating. You shouldn’t care either.”

Keith simply smiles before standing up and reconnecting their lips guiding Lance to the bed, knocking them both over onto it, his hands bracing himself on both sides of Lances head.

Lance grins, his hands coming up and tangling in Keiths hair at the base of his head, grasping it in his fist. Keiths knee was just coming to press in between lances legs when a knock sounded at the door.

“Coming in!” came Alluras cheery voice. Keith rolled off of Lance, their chests heaving as Romelle and Allura peaked in. “We’re gonna actually get some work done tonight right?” Romelle asks laughing softly at the red flushes on the boys faces.

“Are we interrupting something?” Allura smirks entering Lances room and settling on the floor, Romelle plopping down next to her.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Lance!”

“Keith!”

The girls laugh and Lance grins at his boyfriend tugging him onto the floor so they can get some work done before their physics test the next day.

“So don’t forget, no locking your door, mom will be suspicious. No cuddling in bed because If she comes in in the morning then that’s suspicious too.” Allura rattled off as she and Romelle gathered their books from lances floor.

“Yeah yeah we’re not idiots Allura.” Lance huffs, shoving his sister to the door.

“And no loud noises either! Don’t want to hear the beds creaking!”

“Romelle!” Keith scolds, cheeks slightly pink, placing his hand on his furiously blushing boyfriend. Lance can feel his heart rate quicken at the idea, sure Lance and Keith had, had sleepovers in the past but well this one felt different. More dangerous.

“Just get out you dirty lesbians.” Lance teases shutting the door in their face. Keith laughs softly listening to their footsteps disappear down the hall.

Lance looks over at Keith before nodding to his bed and the two move in silence as they change into pajamas and clamber under the dark grey comforter on Lances bed.

Lance turns to his side smiling at Keith. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Keith gently cups Lances face, the two leaning closer to kiss softly. It’s gentle presses at first, closed eyes and soft breaths before keith gently nips at Lances lower lip, tugging on it. His tongue darting out soon after to sooth the abused skin. Lance shivers at the metallic taste of Keiths tongue piercing when keith moves to deepen the kiss.

They’ve made out tons of times before, but every time it happens Lance can’t help the rapid beating of his heart, or the cold sweat that breaks out on his neck. Keith pulls away first, a string of saliva connecting their lips and Lance instantly lifts a hand to break it, wiping his mouth.

“Goodnight Lance.” Keith smirks turning so that his back is to Lance. Lance stares at him for a moment, willing his breathing to return to normal.

“Y-yeah.” He clears his throat. “Goodnight Keith.”

~

“So tell me why the four of you had a sleep over and didn’t feel the need to invite us!” Pidge scowls, climbing out of Hunks car when Lances truck pulls into the spot next to theirs.

“How do you know I didn’t just pick them all up Pidge?” lance asks standing up, poking his head through his trucks sunroof.

Pidge narrowed her eyes and Lance sighs getting back into the car at Keiths protests about how dangerous it was. Idiot. The car wasn’t even moving.

“Sorry! We were studying for the test today! We knew you guys wouldn’t need to so it wasn’t that important you know.” Allura says, waving them off.

Pidge pushes up her glasses and nods her head. “Well next time you guys have a squad sleepover an invite would be appreciated.” She teases looking over the four teens.

“Somethings going on.” Hunk finally says, crossing his arms.

“W-what? What do you mean?”

“None of you checked the group chat on Instagram last night either, so somethings going on. What is it?” Pidge asks crossing her arms.

“Uhm- uh.” Romelle says looking to Lance who grins and grabs her hand.

“We’re dating.”

Pidges eyebrows nearly shot off of her forehead.

“Excuse me?”

“And we’re dating.” Keith says, nodding to Allura who smiles and looks to Pidge. Lance almost snorted at their lack of evidence.

“I-I- no way. I don’t believe you. You’re dating Lance Romelle? But you’re so pretty!”

“Pidge!” Lance whines crossing his arms. “Offensive.”

Hunk looked at the two of them before smiling. “Congrats man, were you guys officially meeting the parents last night?” Hunk asks, ignoring Pidges complaints.

“Yup.” Keith says crossing his arms. “But we also were studying for the physics test.” He laughs.

Lance noticed Pidges eyes trained on him and he looked away quickly, Romelle leaning into his side as she and Hunk spoke about their upcoming assignment for their cooking class.

Keith made eye contact with Lance before looking back at Pidge who stared at the two of them shaking her head.

‘what?’ Lance mouths and Pidge narrows her eyes lifting a finger and pointing it to each of them.

Lance pales and looks to Keith who looks confused. Pidge adjusts her backpack straps onto her shoulders ignoring the fear she has instilled in him.

“Well you losers can hangout in the parking lot. I’m going to put my things in my locker.” She makes one last lingering look at Lance before disappearing, Hunk trailing behind her waving to the four of them.

“Do you think…” keith asks when Allura and Romelle state they’re going to walk to their first period together.

“There’s no way.”

“She’s Pidge.” Keith says, raising an eyebrow and Lance sighs nodding his head.

“She can’t know Keith, this has to be convincing. If the school finds out I’m…we’re…its not going to be good for us you know that.” Lance whispers, his arms going to hug himself. Keith rests a hand on his shoulder and smiles comfortingly at him.

“No one’s going to find out Lance ok?”

“Ok.”

Lance just wished he believed him.


End file.
